Emptiness
by BlackCat46
Summary: Jerome and Mara wake up to find Anubis is empty. What will they do when they realise that nobody is there except them? JARA! I own nothing except plot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mara was asleep. Jerome turned off the movie they'd been watching. Zombies 2: Return Of The Zombies. He smiled as he fell asleep too.

(Next day.)

Jerome and Mara walked into the dining area. There was no food on the table, no housemates, no housemother. They went upstairs. No Victor.

"Jerry, I'm scared."

"Maybe they've gone to school. Trudy's probably shopping and Victor's scaring Mr Sweet senseless. C'mon, let's go to the school."

They walked over to the school. Weirdly, they didn't bump into anyone. In the school, it was eerily silent. No one was there. No Mr Sweet. The whole school was empty. Where was everyone?

"Jerome, I'm really terrified now."

"Look, we'll go on Face Book, see if anyone's online who can help us. Or maybe see where Trudy and Victor and the others have got to. OK? No need to worry."

Jerome logged onto Face Book via his BlackBerry. The wi-fi was so down, he couldn't get further than his homepage. Nobody seemed to be online and his mobile wasn't responding.

"OK, I'll call Trudy's mobile."

"You have Trudy's mobile number?"

"Yeah. She gave it to me in case of emergencies or if Victor or one of us lot were in danger and needed her quickly."

He dialled her number. It didn't ring, just went to her voice mail. Her perky recording started up.

"_Sorry, I'm unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can. Thank you._"

"That was odd. OK, I'll try Amber. She always has her phone on."

A cheery voice sounded.

"_Hi! Sorry, I can't take your call right now. I'm busy with my iPod. Or something. Leave me a message and I'll call you when my manicure's dry. Thanks!_"

"Oh, fantastic. She's not got her phone either."

"Try Eddie."

"_Sorry, I'm unavailable. I have a date with some hoagies, so leave a message, I'll get back to you._"

"Great. Right, try Patricia."

"_Talk to the hand, I'm not home, leave your message after the tone. Beeeeep, memory full of my popularity._"

"That's typically Trixie. She's not gonna answer that."

"Does Victor have a mobile?"

"Don't think so. I'm surprised he knew how to work a computer. Let's try Fabian. You try Nina."

Nina's voice flew through Mara's mobile.

"_Hey! I can't take your call just now. I'm off at a dance class with my friends. Leave a message and I'll call back._"

Fabian's message flew through Jerome's mobile.

"_Hi, I'm not available to take your call. If it's an emergency, please leave a message with my house mother or caretaker and they'll pass on the message._"

Jerome cursed quietly. He called Mick.

"_Sorry. I'm out running right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back._"

Mara tried Joy.

"_Hello?_"

"Joy, finally!"

"_I'm busy choosing where to shop on Saturday, so leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back._"

"No! Another... Joy where are you? Please ring me back, Jerome and I are freaking out here!"

She hung up in horror and despair.

"Who haven't we tried? Anubis house?"

"Alfie. And us. And Victor, who may not even have a mobile."

"CALL ALFIE!"

"OK."

He called the number.

"_Hey, mate._"

"Alfie, mate, finally."

"_I'm watching an alien movie with Amber right now._"

"Great, man, but we're really worried. We've been calling everyone today. You guys in Anubis?"

"_Leave a message and I'll call you back._"

Jerome screamed out the worst curse he knew.

"Jerome, really? Swearing at your mobile is not gonna help us."

"Sorry, Mara. I'm just freaking out."

"I am too. It's like the Sarah Jane Adventures: The Empty Planet. Now I know how Rani and Clyde felt. Terrified."

"Aw, Mars Bar. I'm scared too."

They grabbed each other for a hug. They were so panicky, they nearly screamed.

What was going to happen to them?

**All the way for Jara! Please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

That was just it. They didn't know what was going to happen to them. Mara realised that, and she started crying.

"Jerome, this is so scary. We're all alone in the world. Neither of us can fend for ourselves. WE'RE NOT EVEN LEGAL ADULTS YET!"

Mara wailed and Jerome murmured "It's going to be OK, Marsie, I promise. They'll come back soon enough."

"I don't mean to be difficult, but what if they don't?"

"Then we'll just have to either let the world go with us or try to restart the human race. Take your pick."

"Jerome! You know I'm all for saving the world, but if we attempt to keep the human race going and they reappear soon, the adults'll be on our case no end. I mean, OK, Trudy likes kids. But she will not want a baby in the house. And Victor wouldn't be very happy either. Imagine if they really did come back and we were gonna be parents. No end to the awkward and nasty questions, the Trudy and the Victor and the Parents. _Our _parents, not us. Oh, God, no. Victor doesn't like us, imagine what he'd be like if we had a baby."

"OK, point taken. If they're not back within the day, like in _The Empty Planet, _will you then?"

"I guess. But first, shall we see if we're being stalked by extra-terrestrials?"

"You sound like Alfred Lewis. Let's just have a look if it sets your mind at rest."

Mara nodded. They walked pretty much everywhere in the grounds and round the town. They weren't being stalked by extra-terrestrials.

"OK, happy now? We aren't being stalked."

"Thanks. But I'm still really worried about everyone. Where did they all go?"

"I know as much as you do, Marsie."

Mara got an idea.

"Let's go check everyone's calendars. Maybe we missed something!"

They ran back to Anubis house. They checked Trudy's calendar. Mara even used her UV light on it. Then she spotted something.

"Jerry, look!"

He read it with her.

"National Hawaiian holiday."

Then they screamed "HAWAII?"

That just made Mara cry. They went to check Amber's calendar.

"Day I go on a six week summer holiday to Thailand."

"So, Trudy's in Hawaii, Amber's in Thailand and where are the others?"

Mara moved to Nina's calendar. Like everything else, postcards of America calendar.

"Visit Gran for 6 weeks."

They went to check on Eddie's calendar.

"Hols with Dad for 3 weeks and Mom for 3 weeks."

Then they looked at Alfie's.

"Gone to Alaska with my parents! Yes! No school, no curfew!"

Then they checked on Joy's.

"Going home to beat my computer at chess again for 4 weeks, then 1 Tricia's and 1 Mick's."

Patricia's calendar.

"Home to listen to Sick Puppies and chill for 4 weeks and 1 with Joy and 1 in Spain with my mum."

Then they just had to look at Victor's.

"Go to Japan with Corbiere for retirement. Give house to Trudy."

They looked to each other and yelled "Yes!"

Then they checked Fabian's.

"Mexico for a 2-week music recital, 1 week at Uncle Ade's, 1 with Mum and Dad and 2 with Nina."

There was a knock, then the door opened.

"Hey? Anyone home?"

The two teens ran downstairs. They saw Jasper and screamed.

"Jasper! Oh, are we grateful to see you!"

He turned and said "You kids here alone? I thought Trudy would be here?"

"So did we! We woke up and nobody! We've been alone all day. She's gone to Hawaii!"

"Who has?"

Trudy stood in the doorway, holding shopping bags.

"Trudy!"

They all gave her a massive hug.

"Well! This is some welcome. I've only been to Sainsbury's!"

"You did? We thought you'd gone to Hawaii?"

"Don't I wish! I would never leave you kids alone. And Jasper, I called you earlier. I told you I'd be popping out today."

"Oh, did you? I missed that call."

"I know you did. And why did you kids think I'd gone to Hawaii?" Trudy laughed lightly.

"Your calendar."

"That one? It's from 20 years ago! I was 17 when I got that calendar and I was going to Hawaii with my friend Laura."

"Why did you write it in invisible ink?"

"My parents had no idea that I was going to Hawaii. They just thought I was going to Laura's for the summer holidays."

The kids' jaws dropped and Jasper laughed.

"Your parents had no idea you were going to Hawaii for summer? I never saw you as the bad girl type."

"One holiday. That was one holiday. I got grounded for six months when my parents found out. And Laura had a car accident two weeks later. She died of really bad internal injuries."

She suddenly looked like she was going to cry. She composed herself again and smiled.

"So, anyone fancy having a chocolate fest? You kids look like you need it. And Jasper, you look like you need some chocolate help."

"That's not what I need."

She looked at him, then giggled.

"I get it. But still. You should still have some chocolate."

"If it makes you happy."

"Don't worry, it'll make you happy, too."

They went into the kitchen. Jerome looked at Mara.

"Happy now? We aren't alone in the world, now. Well, that is, apart from Trudy and Jasper. And they don't seem to be taking any notice of us..."

"Oh, well. At least we have adults about."

"I suppose. Do you reckon Trudy knows that Victor's giving her Anubis house?"

"No. Victor wouldn't tell her that face to fa- is Trudy giggling?"

She giggled a lot, and said something through her laughter.

"Yes, she is...!"

Both Jerome and Mara snickered. Then they ran to Mara's room and burst out laughing.

"What exactly are they talking about, do you think?"

"Dunno, flirting?"

"That's the only reason she ever giggles. When someone's flirting with her."

Mara laughed hard at that. And Jerome landed in hysterics, too. Thank God it was all good.

**There we are. Jara are happy. And that's that mystery solved. Please R&R. And next time, it will be Fabina! Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
